Battleships
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: They're both broken in their own ways. Fortunately for her, they met while he was breaking all the rules- but what's new about that? M for theme and language.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. The room was small- used for interrogations under normal circumstances, but now only used for a much darker and malicious purpose.

"Now. Like we've said before: you give us what we want, and you can leave." The suited man drawled, running a slim blade through his fingers. "It's your decision as to how this all plays out, really."

"How kind of you." Came the dry reply. The figure strapped down to the chair- a woman- lifted her head. A small smirk playing at the corners of her lips. The tone used with the man was one tinged with a British accent, a low soprano. "However, as I believe I've told you countless times previous, I am unable to give you what you want, as I myself do not understand the particular circumstances that brought me here. I would indeed prefer if you would simply allow me my freedom."

The man sighed, tutting in a manner that reminded the woman of a scolding parent. Shifting the blade to his left hand- his dominant one, if she wasn't mistaken, he swung out, catching the top of her shoulder and causing her to flinch and hiss.

"I thought we agreed cooperation would be the best answer to this."

"We did. However, as I have stated countless times before, I do not have the information you are in search of."

"Now that's a damn near shame." The man tutted again before backhanding the woman. "Now we're really going to have to work on rectifying our mistakes."

"It would appear that way." The woman replied, lips in a thin smile that held no humor.

-;-

Tony Stark, as many people know far too well, doesn't do well with orders. Really, he didn't do well with anything that even remotely sounded like someone trying to tell him what to do. So it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise that he didn't listen to a word that the Director had said to him about sitting his ass down and not moving while he went to go collect the results of his compatibility test for the Avengers Initiative. If he recalled correctly, there had been threats about his suit thrown in every couple of words as well, but ah well.

Sauntering down the halls of SHIELD, the billionaire paid no mind to the few people he noted scurrying around, content for the moment to actually get a good look at the headquarters that remained mysteriously cut off from the Avengers. And in Tony's eyes, that just wouldn't do. At all. So his conclusion and resolution to that was to go and explore just a tad bit more. Maybe filch some data that he really wasn't supposed to have, cause some mayhem…that sort of thing.

He was moving through the halls leisurely, but suddenly picked up the pace as he realized that he could hear Fury speaking to someone behind him. Cursing lowly, he ducked into the nearest elevator and smacked the down button. Of course, being Tony, he didn't particularly know or care where he was going, only that he didn't want to deal with the one eyed wonder bitching at him for being where he wasn't supposed to be. Nothing new there.

The door slid open smoothly, and Tony slid out. He wasn't stupid- he knew the cameras were watching his every move- but so long as he didn't actually touch anything, he didn't see a problem.

But as most things go, it turned out that there was a problem. There was no one on this floor, and from the looks of things, all of the rooms were for interrogations only. Now, Tony knew a great many things about interrogations, and the last time he checked, SHIELD did not have an interrogations floor. He hadn't designed this flying metal luxury cruise-line to have an interrogations floor. As far as he knew from his various hacking trips into the data-banks, the nearest interrogations headquarters was in Seattle. So it brought about the question of why was there suddenly an interrogations floor where there shouldn't be?

Suspiciously, the billionaire began walking down the hall, noting the one way glass set in every several meters. Most of the rooms were empty and the lights dimmed, but there were a couple that weren't.

Obviously, he went for those ones.

-;-

She cried out as another blow from the brass knuckles rained down on her jaw, feeling something shift beneath the skin as pain blossomed out. Her head swam with indistinct thoughts that looped themselves around lazily and disappeared in whisps of smoke, and there was an ache that was actually one of the many layers of varying agony.

Luckily, she'd managed to get a couple of her own blows in; her interrogator now sported a black eye, broken nose and a thoroughly mauled finger. However, it wasn't quite enough to win the very one sided beat-down she was receiving.

"Now, are you feeling a little more inclined to talk?"

A small smirk flickered across her lips momentarily before she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Can't say that I am." She shrugged, doing her best to push aside the pain she was feeling.

"We'll just have to continue then, won't we?" the man in front of her laughed.

It was about then that the back of her neck prickled; a sure sign that they were being watched, Proudly, she tilted her head back and bared her teeth. She would not allow herself to be beaten down like this. Not that she had much choice in the matter, but mentally, she was still untouchable.

"Now that your colleagues are here, I assume?" she lifted one brow carefully.

The man in front of her looked confused for a moment, and then his gaze lifted to the one way glass. Judging by his expression, he either had no idea what she was talking about, or he thought she was out of her mind.

"Oh?" he asked, moving over to the door.

Hm. Apparently, he knew enough about her to know that her senses were far more heightened than he would have expected from anyone else. But at the same time, he apparently didn't know of anyone who would possibly be down here, other than himself.

But just as his hand touched the doorknob, the pricking disappeared. Frowning, she blinked as the door swung open, revealing an empty hall.

Her interrogator, whose name she could not recall, frowned deeper than before, and his hand automatically trailed to his pocket, where she knew he kept his gun.

"Not one of your companions?" she couldn't help but ask.

He whirled, hand moving faster than she could comprehend, and then the butt of the gun slammed into the side of her head, leaving her even more dazed than she had been before. And now, she could only just keep her eyes open. She probably had a concussion at this point, but she couldn't find herself caring. She was exhausted, and if her interrogator was taking a break then so was she.

-;-

Tony was pissed.

Actually, that was an understatement.

Tony was absolutely and utterly ready to murder Fury.

A woman? Dressed that casually and strapped down to a chair? In a secret interrogation room on a secret interrogation floor that he had no knowledge of? He had absolutely no clue about most interrogations, but most of the time, the one being interrogated was all dolled up in a ninja suit or something. It was a good thing that he had his suit suitcase with him today, because otherwise, this already risky plan wouldn't work. Good thing he'd probably been declined for the Avengers program, because otherwise he would be in big…_ger_… trouble than he already was.

"Jarvis, deploy." He muttered, hearing a confirming beep from the suitcase before the suit reformed around him.

"All systems online, sir. What is your course of action?" the AI replied smoothly, the HUD flickering on in a pale blue, bringing up blueprints of the Helicarrier, along with all of the exits.

"Get her out of there. By the way, who is she? Basics, please."

"Name: Vivienne Adair. One of the top ten most intelligent persons on the planet as well as billionaire." Jarvis replied calmly, not bothering to bring up pictures. "And sir, around the corner. It appears that you have a visitor."

"I'm going to guess that he isn't looking for friendly conversation, either?"

"Negative, sir."

"Alright- let's do this."

-;-

She was dying. She was almost certain of it. And if she wasn't, which was also a strong possibility, then holy hell, her head hurt.

She couldn't remember much, now that she was fully awake- or as much as she could be- but she knew that she shouldn't allow herself to fall back asleep. Given that she probably had a concussion, along with the fact that she had no clue where her interrogator had run off to… well, she didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

Hesitantly, she tested the restraints holding her hands and wrists down. Unfortunately, they were still going strong. Not exactly the way she was hoping to go, but not unexpected. These guys seemed to know what they were doing for once.

Carefully, so as to not aggravate her ribs, she inhaled deeply before releasing it slowly in a sigh. This royally sucked. In more ways than one.

The prickling was back. Lifting her head, or trying, rather, she studied the one way glass carefully. There was a faint thumbing sound, almost like bass, coming in her direction. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that there was music of some kind playing.

And then the wall blew in.

Actually just folded in on itself, as if the cement and glass was just cardboard. There was a roaring sound in her ears, and dust smothered her. What the hell was going on?

"Your daring escape awaits, milady." A light voice said cheerily.

The dust began to clear, and she realized that the bass that she'd heard was actually music. Highway to Hell, if she recalled correctly. And the fact that the person in front of her was in an all too recognizable red and gold painted metal armor.

Out of habit, her lips faintly quirked into a small smirk, senses still dulled with the exhaustion and pain. Her eyes slipped closed at last, and she surrendered to the brief hands of rest.

-;-

Well, this was slightly easier than he'd predicted.

The SHIELD agents who blocked him in the halls weren't very willing to fire their weapons at him, apparently because of the woman in his arms. Which was totally fine by him. Meant fewer casualties in the long run. But he might have a few things to say later if they physically tried to get him.

"Stark, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Fury's voice stated, dangerously calm, from in front of him.

"Uh, let's see… a one sided war with SHIELD? Yep. Well aware of that." He said sarcastically, barely resisting the urge to stick out his tongue.

"Aside from that." Fury snapped. "That woman is an unknown variable, and SHIELD is not going to sit around and twiddle their thumbs while you're playing Iron Man!"

"But I am Iron Man." He snorted.

Fury narrowed his remaining eye at the billionaire, looking thoroughly tempted to lunge at him. But then he smiled, looking amused with the situation, even going so far as to spread his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Fine. Take her. We'll see how long you last." He drawled.

"Behind you, sir." Jarvis supplied helpfully, the AI sounded vaguely resigned.

Instincts kicking in, Tony hit the thrusters, jolting up just as the first launched himself at his back, before spinning and kicking his legs out from underneath him. Which, in reality, probably broke said legs. Oops.

This happened several more times before Tony sighed, having had enough of this complete and utter waste of time. The woman- Vivienne, wasn't looking very healthy in his arms, and from experience he knew that being that pale wasn't good.

"Take us home, J."

"Of course, sir. Direct route?"

Tony couldn't help the sadistic grin crossing his features. "Would you expect anything else?"

"Not really, sir." Jarvis sighed.

Before anyone other than Fury knew it, the suit was launching up towards the ceiling, and with a thunderous shriek of protesting metal, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony knew very well that it would only be a matter of time before Fury was banging down his door to get to his newest guest, and that just didn't sit well with him. Not one bit.

He was the one who preferred to make his own decisions about people, after all. So, once arriving back to the not quite finished Stark Tower, the billionaire immediately ordered a lockdown on everything and everyone. No one was coming in- other than Pepper and maybe Happy- and if anyone was leaving, they could count on several new upgrades from Jarvis to keep them busy.

And yeah, he would admit that it was over the top, but really. He had all the rights in the world to be a little edgy at the moment. He had, after all, taken a prisoner who may or may not be bad news away from SHIELD. Hell, he could be murdered in his sleep for all he knew- actually, yeah, he kinda did know. During the flight back to the tower, he had Jarvis bring up any and all files on Vivienne Adair. History, what companies she funded, which ones she owned, and where she usually was when not performing for the tabloids.

As a result, he could say that as far as he knew, the most illegal thing that the native British-woman had done was accidentally leaving a restaurant without paying for her cup of tea. However, the article written also mentioned that she almost immediately returned to correct her mistake, sheepish as she did so.

Sighing, Tony dragged a hand down his face, the realization of basically declaring war with Fury sinking in. Well… maybe. He knew now, at least, why he wasn't qualified for the Avengers Initiative. Not that he actually cared much. Working with or for Fury never did seem like it would be very appealing, after all.

"Jarvis, keep an eye on our guest. If she wakes up, she has general clearance to the tower."

"Yes, sir. May I inquire as to where you are going?"

"Out. I'll be back soon." Tony promised.

"Yes, sir."

-;-

It was quiet when she woke. Mind, it wasn't entirely silent in her mind, given that she could hear a vague ringing, but other than that, she seemed to be in one piece.

Red and gold.

She bolted upright, everything swarming back into her mind. Right. She'd been interrogated by some organization who'd introduced themselves as SHIELD. Apparently because they had somehow found out her dirty little secret. Well, perhaps not so much dirty as just plain supernatural, but that wasn't the point.

Gingerly, she shifted, testing out her limbs and categorizing which injuries were worse than others.

"Good afternoon, Madam."

She jolted, eyes warily seeking out where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?" she asked carefully, not quite bolting but thoroughly tempted to, regardless of the fact she knew nothing of her whereabouts.

"I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark's Artificial Intelligence. He has asked that I ensure that you do not further injure yourself and asked that you are made aware of your clearance levels. You are free to use any of the leisure floors, including the main floor, but are kindly asked to stay away from the Research and Development floors and his own personal quarters. And for your own safety, I recommend that you stay in the tower until Mr. Stark returns." The British voice stated crisply, though not sternly. It was more a professional tone that he was taking, if anything.

"I see. Thank you, Jarvis." She replied, still feeling every nerve in her body tense, despite the pain it brought.

"You are most welcome, Madam. Might I direct you to the nearest bathroom to clean yourself?"

Now that sounded like the best idea she'd heard in a long time. She hurt and ached, and no doubt a good shower would make her feel marginally better.

"Please."

"Of course, Madam. If you'll just make your way over to the door, you will find that you have been temporarily given your own quarters. After exiting, turn to your left and follow the hall to the end. Your bath are located there. Across the hall from there, there are toilets and medical equipment that I recommend you use."

"Alright, thank you."

"Truly, Madam, it is my pleasure."

-;-

The warm water felt heavenly on her bruised skin. Vivienne wasted no time in grabbing the bottle of shampoo and getting to work on cleaning her hair, massaging in the bubbles. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually been clean- a month or so, if she recalled correctly?

Either way, beggars couldn't really be choosers, so she cleaned up the best she could with her wounds before migrating over to the room across the hall, finding that there was a large cabinet of bandages and antibiotics available to her.

She debated for a moment if she really wanted or needed to wrap her ribs- she was positive that at least one was cracked- before sighing carefully and grabbing the cloth and exhaling deeply before beginning to wrap, gritting her teeth as the fabric rubbed against several bruises. Pushing through it, she tied it off and tried out her breathing, nodding when there was minimal effort on getting a breath and turning her attention to the knife wounds on her shoulder and side. They were equally unpleasant to care for, considered that she ended up pouring what felt like half the bottle of hydrogen peroxide into the now infected shoulder wound.

It took her another hour in the bathroom to get herself cleaned up, and then Jarvis spoke again.

"Madam, if you would, there are clothes available in your room if you would like to dress."

Vivienne blinked, ignoring the prickling that the AI brought with him. It was unexpected to have disembodied voices start speaking out of nowhere, for one. But given her history with strange, she hoped she was holding up well enough.

"Is there loose clothing?" she asked absently, slowly going through a couple of stretches to test the tightness of the bandaging on her torso.

"Yes. Would you prefer it if that was all that was available, Madam?"

"For the moment, please."

"Of course. I shall take note of that immediately."

"My thanks." Vivienne added, stepping out into the hall and heading back the way she'd come to the bedroom.

Now that she was more awake, she could tell that this wasn't just a guest room. It appeared as though this room (or floor, given the amount of space) was designed for a couple. Which didn't make a lot of sense, but she would roll with the punches for now.

Out of curiosity more than anything, Vivienne noted the small board on the wall with several buttons, and of course, she had to push one and see what would happen.

"Jarvis, which button do you recommend?"

"I would say the top right, Madam, as it accesses the clothing that you are looking for." Jarvis replied calmly. "However, if you wish to use another, the bottom center has music controls."

"And how do I control it with only a single button?"

The next time the British AI answered her, Vivienne swore that he would have been smirking at her.

"Perhaps you should see for yourself."

-;-

When Tony arrived back from his Malibu home several hours later, he found himself surrounded by soft piano music playing over Jarvis' systems and the rush of cool air through the tower. Curious.

"J-"

"She is on the terrace, sir. The door has been left open and the music is courtesy of a personal playlist. The lift is ready, if you would like to meet your guest officially." The AI replied, not missing a beat.

Tony blinked.

"Jarvis, is this your way of saying that you approve of her?"

"Of course, sir. Not to mention that she is most enlightening. Are you aware that she has impeccable manners?"

"I am now." The billionaire muttered, stepping into the elevator and watching the doors close with mild disinterest.

As soon as Tony exited the elevator and stepped into the newly finished main floor, (though how it was the main floor when it was seventy something floors up was beyond him) he saw what Jarvis meant by the fact that the door had been left open. The soft piano still playing, the billionaire got his first good look at Vivienne Adair.

Her chestnut hair was down, hanging to the small of her back in loose curls, and her hourglass figured was slouched over the railing that surrounded the terrace. Currently, she was wearing a pair of loose grey lounge pants that hung low on her hips and a white tank top, while her bare feet rested comfortably against the glass of the railing.

He said nothing- although holy hell, she had one nice ass on her- instead carefully moving to stand next to her, and for several minutes they looked out over the city in a comfortable silence. It really was soothing, Tony mused, to hear the soft piano chords as well as feel the cool wind against his face. He understood why she'd done it in the first place.

"So. You're my rescuer." Her soft alto stated wryly.

Tony blinked, not quite expecting to hear the cultured British accent coming from her lips, before shrugging.

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

Vivienne studied him, dark brown eyes warily flickering back out to the skyline, before she snorted and turned her attention back to the view.

"And now?"

"Well, you haven't run off, you don't seem to be the type to rob me blind, and you haven't made an attempt on my life in the last eight and a half minutes, so I'd say you're innocent. Unless you've got something to contribute that I don't know about."

That drew a short laugh from her, and the billionaire found that he quite liked the sound. Better than some women's that he'd heard before, that was for sure.

"You're not off the mark, Mr. Stark." She smirked, shifting to lean her back against the railing. "However, I do believe that I have the right to keep my secrets my own, despite the fact that you managed to save me from a very arduous death."

"So you are hiding something."

"Of course. I didn't say I wasn't. Only that I do not deem it appropriate to tell someone I've only just met my life story. Besides, how am I to know that you aren't working for Fury?" Vivienne raised a slender brow.

Tony opened his mouth to protest, only to realize that she did have a point. Nodding, he tilted his head to one side, a faint smirk of his own crossing his features. "Well played."

"Thank you. Shall we take this inside?" the brunette asked, gesturing back towards the tower.

"After you."

"Oh my. Aren't you the gentleman."

"I try."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Vivienne chuckled, brushing past the billionaire and heading back into the cover of the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, no mentions of activity from Stark."

Director Nick Fury toyed with a file on the table, his expression dark as he regarded the poor agent who had been assigned the task of being the bearer of bad news.

"None?"

"No sir. Cameras picked up on him leaving, but after that, nothing." The man said, keeping his calm in front of him. No doubt he was picked to come in for a reason. "And currently no cameras at any of Stark's homes."

"Are you telling me that SHIELD is blind? That one man in a flying piñata managed to get past all of our surveillance?" Fury snapped, disregarding the thoughts for the moment, instead pointing out the window. "I want surveillance on Stark now!"

"Yes, sir." The agent replied, looking slightly paler.

"Then _why_ aren't we rectifying the problem? I want everything on red alert! If Stark or Adair show their faces anywhere in the USA, I want to know about it!"

-;-

"So….Tony started, feeling just a little awkward.

Vivienne raised a brow at the male seated across from her on the couch, a mug of chai tea clasped in her slender fingers.

"I know you have questions. Feel free to ask- I will do my best to answer."

"Alrighty then. Name?"

"Vivienne Adair."

"Okay. And we both know I'm Tony Stark, so….Birthday?"

She quirked a brow. "When I said ask questions, I didn't mean as mundane as that."

"Well, you never know." Tony shrugged with a grin. A moment later, he became more serious. "Vivienne Adair. From what I've gathered, you're one of the top ten most intelligent and richest on the planet, and yet I haven't heard of you. You fund at least eleven organizations dedicated to history, and you founded Adair Historical Research- headquarters in Italy. And other than that, all I know is that you're a bit of a party-goer."

"Correct. I am seventh most intelligent and fourth richest, as you would use the term." The brunette confirmed, sipping at her tea. "Although the intelligence in the top ten is microscopically different, so I don't see why it should matter."

"Huh."

"Sir, Miss Potts is at the door and wondering why the tower is on lockdown." Jarvis piped up, music muted for a moment. "Shall I send her up?"

"Yeah, do that." Tony replied absently, eyes still locked with Vivienne's. "And you should probably tell her why."

"Very well, sir."

"You and Miss Potts are close then?" Vivienne asked neutrally, gaze leaving Tony's in favor of examining the décor.

"Yeah. On and off relationship, given my line of work." Tony replied, trying to appear nonchalant.

"But?"

The male appeared to be about to reply, but the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a slightly flustered Pepper Potts. She stumbled out, sending a look back towards the elevator, muttering something under her breath before turning and gaping at the sight before her.

"Tony! What's going on?" the redhead breathlessly asked, her bag nearly falling off of her shoulder. "What do you mean, SHIELD's playing war? What did you _do_?"

"They were torturing Miss Adair for inconclusive reasons. I deemed it necessary to rescue her. As you can see, SHIELD wasn't too happy about me taking away their new toy. Pardon the expression."

"Of course." Vivienne smiled behind her mug before placing it on the coffee table and standing. "Miss Potts, it's good to meet you."

Pepper took the offered hand in confusion, obviously thinking about something, before she blinked.

"Vivienne Adair?" she asked.

"One and the same." The brunette nodded. "I take it you've heard of me?"

"Yes, or course- you're the leading company in historical research! I've read a bit into your newest project- the dig around the castle in Ireland?"

"Thank you." Vivienne smiled- an actual smile, not one of the smirks she'd been giving Stark. "My roots trace back to there, and it was an amazing opportunity to see what life might have been like for my ancestors."

Pepper smiled back brightly before she paused, brows furrowing.

"Wait. You were tortured by SHIELD? Why?" the redhead inquired.

"I have several secrets that somehow came to light. And before you ask, no, none of them involve world domination or terrorism. In fact, none of them are even in the business of organizations like SHIELD." Vivienne muttered sourly, lips pursed ever so slightly.

There was silence for several long minutes, and Vivienne finally sighed and place her mug down on the coffee table.

"I am afraid that I have used my remaining energy- if you'll excuse me." The British woman said softly, standing and moving to the elevator. "I wish you good-night."

"Sleep well." Pepper replied as the brunette entered the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, she was pinning Tony with one of her famous mother stared. The billionaire shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wishing he could somehow escape Pepper and her scolding stare.

"I'm sorry?" he offered.

Pepper's features relaxed slightly, and then the redhead sighed.

"I don't understand much of what's going on, Tony, but if you're absolutely positive that she's innocent, you know I'll back you."

"She is." He replied, sounding way more confident than he felt.

-;-

Vivienne bolted upright in her bed, breath coming out in short pants and all of her limbs shaking. Sweat coated forehead, and she could feel more down the back of her neck.

Looking around warily, she calmed herself enough to glance over at the clock, only to groan a moment later.

_12:09 am. _Still the middle of the night.

At least she'd managed to get at least some rest.

"Madam, are you alright?" Jarvis' soft voice asked from nowhere, nearly causing Vivienne to jump through the roof.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied, moving to swing her legs over the side of the bed and only wincing slightly at the pain that shot through her ribs as she did so. "I'm going to get some air."

"The lift is already waiting, Madam."

-;-

Tony was still up and working when Jarvis alerted him to the change in location of his newest guest. However, the billionaire paused at hearing Jarvis add on that the woman had suffered a severe panic attack after a nightmare, and then sighed.

"I should probably make sure she'd not going to do something I'll regret later." He muttered, putting down a half completed Starkpad and running a hand through his already mussed hair.

"Give me the time, J."

"It is currently twelve-thirteen in the morning, sir." The AI stated crisply. "And Miss Adair is currently on the roof if you'd like to find her."

"Yeah, I got it. And while I'm only semi-coherent, don't let me into the workshop until tomorrow night. I need a break." Tony hummed back absently.

"Of course, sir." Jarvis replied, sounding positively gleeful in that strange monotone way of his. "I shall do my best not to take anything to heart tomorrow."

"Ha ha."

-;-

The air was cool up on the roof. A light spatter of rain continuously fell, and there was strangely little noise coming up from the city below.

This is where Vivienne perched, bare feet bending easily around the edge of the roof as she leaned forward ever so slightly. These were the thrills that she missed- the reckless abandon that she yearned for, throwing herself head first into adventure- but that was long past. Here and now, she had legalities and laws to confine and restrict her. Things that once seemed so insignificant and vague were now slapping her in the face and demanding her attention.

There was a quiet click as footsteps met with the gravel on the surface of the roof, but the brunette showed no signs that she'd heard.

"Whoa. You sure you should be doing that? A little risky, isn't it?" Stark inquired easily in that charming way of his. She could almost hear the grin on his face.

"Not if it is a regular occurrence." She replied softly, turning her head ever so slightly to look at him. "Why are you up here, Mister Stark?"

"Tony, please." Tony made a face. "Mister Stark was my father."

"Very well, Anthony."

"Ugh. I don't know which one's worse." Tony grimaced.

Vivienne laughed quietly, the small movements causing her to waver on the edge of the building, but not enough to send her tumbling down to the cement far below.

"That does not answer my question." She finally said.

"Same as you. Kind of. I'm not entirely into perching on the edge of the roof, but to each his own." The billionaire shrugged.

"Of course. So, care to tell my why you're really up here?" Vivienne asked, inclining her head.

Tony scoffed, then sighed. "Fine, you caught me. I just thought you might need some company. I know I'm not really the best at these kinds of things, but I do know what it's like to have been through something like that."

She was about to tell him that she was fine and didn't need any help, but then paused. Her gaze dropped to the faint glow that shone through the male's shirt, and then she exhaled shortly. Stepping back from the edge of the roof, she dropped down into a sitting position, legs now dangling over the roof's edge.

He was right. She was loathe to admit it, but he was right. She really shouldn't be alone. Mind, it wasn't necessarily for the reasons that he was thinking, but was a kind gesture nonetheless.

"Well then, you should come sit." She said, patting the gravel next to her. At seeing Tony's reluctance, she let out another bark of laughter and quirked her lips at him.

"I promise to catch you if you fall." She teased.

The male opened his mouth as if to protest, and then closed it again before doing as he'd been told and joining the brunette, his own legs joining hers as they dangled in the open air.

"Sooo…mind if I ask what you had a nightmare about?" Tony asked carefully, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture as Vivienne raised a brow at him.

"Jarvis. He let me know."

"I see." The brunette murmured, looking back out at the skyline. She remained silent for several long minutes, and the male next to her was beginning to wonder if he'd hit a nerve when Vivienne finally cleared her throat.

"It was…about my childhood." She admitted.

Tony blinked. Well, that was certainly not what he had expected. He was thinking more along the lines of her having nightmares because of what she'd just been through. But hey, if she was letting herself open up to him, he'd roll with it.

"What about it?" he persisted.

"I didn't have the best childhood." Vivienne said, barely glancing at him. "I was raised with a firm fist and bloodshed. It was only a handful of years ago that I finally left it behind. Thanks to SHIELD, it seems that the experience has triggered several memories that I would rather stay locked away."

"Oh."

There was a long moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There is nothing you or I can do about it now. I am merely grateful that I am alive." The woman scolded before laying a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder. "But I am curious about you."

"And why is that?" Tony asked, a slight smirk crossing his lips for a moment.

"What must have happened to you does not even compare what happened to me." Vivienne said, almost completely taking the billionaire by surprise. "But it does us no good to dwell on the past, however difficult it is to pry its grip from our hearts. You have suffered greatly for your gifts."

While he mused on that, he didn't even notice the woman getting to her feet until she rested a hand on his shoulder again.

"I wish you a good night, Anthony. Have a dreamless rest."

And when he finally climbed into his large bed, all Tony could think of was the genuine emotion that he had seen in Vivienne's eyes as she'd said her piece.

In a matter of hours, she had done what no therapist had ever managed to do, and he wasn't entirely certain if that was a good or a bad thing yet, but he knew that Vivienne Adair was a mystery in herself. And to Tony Stark, any mystery was supposed to be solved.


End file.
